Raha
Located deep in the Dulqa, the city of Raha is the capital of the Sultanate of Jamzodeh in the Kaspari Empire. The dunes and rocky uplands surrounding Raha are rich in ancient ruins, and the city is a base for both scientific expeditions and tomb-raiding adventures. Without the work of men, Raha could not survive. A few small wells are located near the city, but their yield is far too low to support Raha's burgeoning population. The majority of Raha's water is brought from wells in the Ruspak Mountains to the south through a system of pipes and aqueducts. The impressive manmade conduits lead to Raha's reservoir, which is the lifeblood of the Jamzodeh. A mamluk organization known as the Dry Souls is charged with protecting the reservoir and its conduits. They have no other duty but this, yet they are fiercely proud of its importance. Like Buzaym to the west, Raha is a meeting place of cultures. Tribes from the Kalliwah come here, though most are unwelcome. A healthy slave-trade has sprung up in the city, and if enlightened men are locked in shackles, Sultan Jal Halaam's men look the other way. Sultan Halaam's predecessor rigorously persecuted illegal slaving, and this may have led to his demise at the obsidian blade of the holy slayers. Raha is the site of Jamzodeh University, a major university staffed by moralist barbers and priests. The university is devoted to theology, priestly study, and medicine. Many of the Kaspari Empire's most knowledgeable minds on these subjects were schooled at Jamzodeh University. The natives of Raha are insular and secretive. They keep private matters private and show a public face of reserved concern. Of late, outlying areas have suffered numerous raids, and Raha's citizens are particularly suspicious of the Kalliwah tribes and their riders. Sites in Raha *'Jamzodeh University:' Jamzodeh University is a major center of learning, staffed by moralist barbers and priests. The university is devoted to theology, priestly study, and medicine. Many of the Kaspari Empire's most knowledgeable minds on these subjects were schooled at Jamzodeh University. The campus is located in a beautiful palm-filled oasis on the city's southeast side. *'Magnetic Railway:' The Raha Magnetic Railway, designed by court scientist Hassam Rukhali, is a monorail extending across the city from the Sultan's Palace in the north to the Jamzodeh University campus in the southeast. The railway is powered by a series of electromagnets built into the rails, which crackle with electricity generated at mills along the Ruspak Pipeline. The Railway has stops at the Palace, the Usuwan Mosque, the Pavilion, and the University, and the train runs from the Palace to the University and back once an hour. *'Raha Pavilion:' At the city's center is a great pavilion where slaves are gathered and auctioned. During the rule of the previous Sultan, the pavilion served as an outdoor theater, convention center, and athletic field, but those uses have declined greatly as the slave trade has grown. *'Raha Reservoir:' On the hillsides between the Sultan's Palace and the Usuwan Mosque, the Ruspak Pipeline spills into Raha Reservoir, the city's primary source of water. The reservoir is constructed from ceramic and concrete and features an advanced pressure-monitoring analytical engine that controls the distribution of water throughout the city. *'Usuwan Mosque:' The Usuwan Mosque, a gleaming structure of golden minarets and alabaster walls, is located on the hillside to the east of the Sultan's Palace. It is one of the largest mosques in the Kaspari Empire, and many of the leaders of the more fundamentalist sects of the Karaslaa faith are stationed here. Rumors and Lore At any given time, a hundred merchants catering to transient adventurers roam the streets of Raha, selling "true" maps to "great treasure" in the wilderness. A visitor can usually find at least a few dozen members of his tribe here, all eager to share a tale of wonder and amazement - about mountains of pure iron, dreadful cities ruled by the dead, and ancient but still-living idols worshipped by debased peoples. Sultan Halaam pays little heed to these stories. He does, however, have a keen interest in health and disease. He has ordered the mamluk guard to regularly check the reservoir and pipes for dangerous contagia and creatures known to cause or carry maladies. And he insists that all slave-traders guarantee that their slaves from the Kalliwah are clean and without taint. People with information regarding new diseases - excluding those who actually display symptoms, of course - are expected to report their knowledge to Jaimana Asaan (the Sultan's assistant). Of particular interest to the Sultan are diseases, curses, and mystical diseases that defy known cures. Sultan Halaam has promised to share any discoveries based on his research to the leaders of other Kaspari cities, especially those of Azad. Category:Small Cities Category:Locations in Jamzodeh Category:Locations in the Kaspari Empire Category:Locations Category:Settlements in the Kaspari Empire Category:Settlements